


He Was Going To Kill Him

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	He Was Going To Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612738395896250368)


End file.
